Fate: A Percy Jackson Story
by Jhutch979
Summary: Percy and friends are on their way home, and hoping to get a nice vacation until the world needs saving again. Unfortunately the gods have a much different idea...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thanks for reading, please comment or favorite it gives me motivation to write more, this is one of my first stories, feel free to check out my others, and of course I don't own the characters or many ideas in the contents of the story. Again thanks for reading.**

**P.S sorry for the sloppiness above^ it's much better below.**

_Fate: a Percy Jackson Story_

Percy stood on the bow of the Argo II as it sailed into the Hudson Bay. He gazed upon the skyscrapers of Battery Park at the tip of Manhattan stretching up into the heavens above the gathering clouds. As he stared he could only think one thing, _Home_. He thought of his mom and how worried she must have been. Paul must have had to stay up countless hours too comfort her. He doubted she even left the apartment; she might have even stopped writing her book. He felt sick thinking about how worried he made her, and he never felt sick at sea being the son of Poseidon. He stared down at the smooth ocean current, which always made him feel better and saw his reflection staring up at him. He was a wreck. His hair was disheveled, there were cuts and bruises all over his body, and his favorite Camp Half-Blood shirt was missing a whole bunch of orange cloth. He put his head in his roughed up hands and remembered all the scenes of the final battle. The pure brutality made him even sicker than he was. All the giants he thought they had defeated only rose again to protect the wicked witch. He still felt the pain from when the world's oldest oath was kept with his old friend's final breath…

He was staring into empty space when Annabeth startled him as she wrapped her arms around him, "Still thinking about Chiron, huh?" she said in her most smoothing tone. She knew she had to comfort him like Paul was with Sally. Percy hadn't been the same since his trainer's death.

"I could've saved him," he muttered quietly so that even Annabeth could hardly hear him, then almost yelling he said, "No I should've saved him, Annabeth. It's all my fault!" Annabeth wrapped him tight in her arms as the savior of the world broke down in front of her.

"No Percy, it's okay, you couldn't have, no one could," but she knew she was lying; Percy could have saved him. How could she tell him that though? Instead she held him all the way until they docked at the _Intrepid. _ A war ship at a war god's temple? They liked their odds of it not getting smashed to pieces. Percy was reluctant to get out of the ocean, after all it was the only thing helping him forget about the battle, but he had to make it to Olympus. He flopped over the railing with Annabeth and onto the bare concrete walkway. Jason floated down next with Piper in his arms. Hazel made a nice stack of now harmless diamonds and other gemstones and walked hand in hand down with Frank. And finally Leo cascaded down on his new toy with his new beautiful Greek model.

They all looked at each other smiling. It seems so long ago that fate would've had them at each other's throats. Greeks and Romans together was supposed to be impossible, but these brave few fought together, saved the world, their camps, and most importantly stopped and millennia old hatred. Together they walked towards the sea of yellow taxis on their way to the Empire State Building.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Olympus_

All seven demi-gods, and one model stood on the curb of the street as cars raced by. They tried constantly to hail a cab, but every time they failed. They were just kids, who would pick them up? Finally a mini-van cab slowed to the side. They all crawled in and hoped it wasn't the cash cab. Luckily, no lights flashed. They rode in moderate silence, with Leo cracking a few jokes here and there but no one was really in the mood to laugh. Percy store out the window and watched the everyday people live their lives. They didn't know what it was like to have a sword sharper than the teeth on a shark piercing your throat as blood started to trickle down your throat. They didn't know what it was like to sit there helplessly as your mentor was slain right in front of you. He envied these people more than anything. If only he could be them. He didn't notice the cabby pull to a stop, and everyone else get out.

" Percy, pay the good man," Jason said gesturing with his head to the man. Percy shook his head and escaped the daze pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket and handing it to the man. He slid out of the polyester seat and strolled over to his friends. He threw his hood over his head and walked in. the security guard peered over his newspaper and looked at the kids as if they didn't belong.

"What could I do for you?" Leo brought his girlfriend over to a seat and sat her down. He acted like she was a dog and pointed to chair and said "stay".

Percy shook his head at Leo's weirdness but looked back over at the security guard, " 600th floor please," he said while flipping a shiny drachma into the air.

The guard smirked and handed Piper, who was already on her way to the elevator, a key. Jason was right behind her as always and the rest followed. They smashed into the elevator and hit the key with the _omega. _"They couldn't have just zapped us here could they?" they all laughed at Jason's joke.

"Oh no of course not. ' you saved our butts but you make the long journey home'" Leo mimicked what Zeus had probably said earlier. Percy knew Zeus sounded nothing like what Leo sounded like, but he let him have his fun.

Music played throughout the elevator as they ascended towards Olympus. This place had been Area 51 one for sometime. No one heard from it, been to it, or anything. The first demigods up to the summit since Annabeth's renovations, they were excited to see what she had done to the palace of the gods.

_Ding! _The glossy bronze elevator doors slowly opened revealing the treasure that is Olympus. Annabeth looked happily and confidently over her accomplishment. The others marveled at the wonderous structures wrapped and coated in gold, and the giant statues depicting the history of the world. It was all so amazing they collectively gasped.

"Annabeth…"said Percy

"This…" said Piper

"Is…"said Jason

"Amazing!" Said Leo running around looking at all the sculptures and structures admiring the work. He fiddled with his hands as he overlooked each item. "Woah! All these sculptures are automatons? That's outstanding!"

"You know…in case of an attack…" Annabeth muttered while blushing.

The ox of a boy Frank Zhang wrapped his arms around her shoulders and said, "Please tell me there won't be an attack until this thing burns out," he said holding up the little stick remaining of his life.

Hazel snatched the wood from his hands, " that won't be for a very long time if I have anything to do with it," She scowled at him and tucked the wood deep within her jacket.

Percy gestured for Frank to catch up to Hazel and took his turn congratulating his girlfriend, " It really is amazing, maybe a little overboard, but amazing," he said smiling down at her.

"Well seaweed brain you're good at saving the world, I'm good at this," she said as she gazed over her masterpiece. They walked down the shining diamond walkway and up the marble steps up to the Palace. The doors soared into the air like the skyscrapers down below. Made of solid gold and decorated in rubies. The doors swung open and they waltzed into the throne room. The ceiling was gone showing off the wondrous cosmos above. 12 oversized chairs circled the room. Except for the area towards the door. In front of the group 12 immortals sat staring at the puny mortals on the marble ground below.

"Jason step forward!" said Zeus.

"Percy you may accompany him," Poseidon added.

They walked side-by-side past the ten giant gods looking down at them. The thrones before them were beautiful. Annabeth took a shot at the thrones apparently. Zeus' was, of course, solid gold soaring into the air. On the edge of the seat women were depicted but in the center was a large depiction of his sister-wife Hera. It was sparking constantly along the decorative bronze lighting bolts along the side. Percy smelled the salt water below his fathers throne. Out of it soared his deep sea fishing chair just as it was before. His bronze trident gleamed in the fire lit room. The gods looked down at their children.

"You've done good Percy," Poseidon proclaimed.

"As have you Jason," Followed Zeus.

In unison they let the news come out, " And that's why we are terribly sorry for what follows,".


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry guys I've been busy_

_Chapter 3: Home_

At the god's words there was a collective sigh. The heroes had really hoped that this time they'd be able to get off easy. They prayed to all the giants sitting before them, yet their prayers went unanswered. After the brothers let their news ring out through the throne room they fixed their attention back on Percy and Jason.

" You have been brave through the world's greatest challenges. You have defeated monsters, giants, and even gods that Olympians are too afraid to handle on our own. This is why, in the world's darkest time we have selected you seven for one more task," Zeus announced to the gathering.

Percy and Jason exchanged nervous glances. Percy being the elder looked up at the sky god and said, " And that would be…?"

Poseidon took his turn at speaking and with a brief sigh looked down at his son, " Percy there's more to it than can be discussed here. We'll speak later," His tone made it obvious this conversation was over.

Zeus stepped out of his throne, and luckily he shrunk back to man size otherwise Percy was sure he would've been crushed. He spoke very quickly as if he wanted this meeting to be adjourned, " You all have exceeded expectations, and saved the world multiple times, henceforth we present each of you one gift," he pulled out a small, red silk sack, one that Santa Clause may have, " First my son Jason," he reached down and pulled out one of the most beautiful blades Percy had ever seen. It was slim and golden, and depicted on each side of the blade was Jason defeating every creature he had ever beat, " This sword is for you, crafted in Mt. Vesuvius before it erupted, then the depictions hand crafted by Athena and Hephaestus themselves. It is stronger than any blade you will ever come across. It is unbreakable. It belongs to you. It cannot kill you. It cannot cut you. And it cannot harm you," Jason caressed it in his hands. He toke a few practice strokes before bowing to his father.

"Thank you Lord Zeus," he said with his head still bowed. Zeus gently nodded his head at his son.

"Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus twice now. You are the slayer of both Kronos and Gaea. You have once before declined immortality, do you wish to be immortal now?" Once again Percy shook his head. Zeus gave him a look of disgust but continued on, " As we assumed. However, we Olympians have conjugated and thought of a suitable gift for you," He reached down into his Mary Poppins bag and began pulling something out. It began to glow brighter and brighter. Before the light blinded him he saw it shifting shapes. As the light dimmed the whole room fell to a silent hush. Percy thought his eyes had deceived him.

"Chi-chi-chiron?" he stuttered. He was so unsure of what he was seeing. He didn't want to be thought of as a fool, but from the lack of soun created by his friends he assumed he saw the truth before him.

" We thought it was only fair," Poseidon said from behind Percy as he placed his large muscular arm around his son's shoulders. He smelled the salty air coming off of his father. He felt the scraggly black beard. He realized this must be what it's like for a normal family on Christmas. The greatest gift given to you by your own father. Chiron trotted over to Percy and smiled down at him. Atop his white stallion body was something to make this "Christmas" of his to seem real. A box was wrapped in neat wrapping paper with tiny Christmas trees on it. A card was placed on top, and in fine Greek it was written,

"_To Percy,_

_ I'm sorry I've never been there. You've done well._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Poseidon"_

Young Jackson unwrapped it slowly taking in every moment and inside there were two things. The shield-watch Tyson had made for him so long ago, and a small bronze trident. It was funny how much a small thing could mean to Percy. He was truly happy with his father, "Thanks dad," and he hugged him right in front of everyone. He didn't care this was something he had always wanted to do. Show Luke that he was wrong that Olympians do care, and some demigods care for their children.

The night went on with demigods' parent presenting them with gifts. For Annabeth, the wise girl, 2 round trip tickets to Greece and all expenses paid architectural tour, along with a picture of her and Percy with a little piece of notebook paper. Scribbled on it with very sloppy handwriting were the words, _I guess he's all right_. For Hazel, the cheater of death, was a long blade made purely of bone, with a hilt created with stygian iron, and a diamond skull and cross bones at the bottom. Inscribed on the side was _for my sister, Love Nico. _For Leo, the creator, was a small toy of a forge, complete with Cyclopes workers and burning fires. He was about to go Leo-Crazy on these guys, but then he Hephaestus past him a note saying, not actual size. Leo decided to wait it out. For Frank, the ox, was a pet boar, the symbol of Mars and Ares. Mars told him this boar would attack all his enemies without dying. Indestructible boar? Frank liked the sound of that. For Piper, the lover, was a perfume bottle. They all laughed at this pointless gesture by Aphrodite. When Piper didn't like the gift, Aphrodite pulled out something even more special; her father Tristan Maclean. He had two plan tickets and a brochure for some Island in the Atlantic. Unfortunately, she knew that would have to wait.

As the heroes all tinkered with their gifts and talked with their parents, theirs pulled Jason and Percy to the side. There were stern looks across the ancient faces, whereas the young ones were worried. They tried to act brave but they didn't know if they could handle another battle. The gods tried slight smiles but that seemed to fail in lightening the mood. Percy darted his eyes around the room realizing the four stood in a chamber behind the throne room. On the walls were decorative statues sitting in thrones, in the center, a large fountain poured white water high into the sky, when it hit the pool at the bottom no sound was made. He brought his attention back to the gods.

Jason broke the silence, "I'm prepared father," Percy was surprised. Jason sounded like he knew what was going on.

" Jason you don't have to go…"

"No! You said this was my fate. I can do it,"

Zeus rolled his eyes, and Now Percy was jealous. His dad hadn't told him squat, "Jason, listen to me. I'll tell you when I'm ready," Jason's voice created an aura of authority Percy had always thought. He made you want to listen to him like Piper with her charmspeak, but with Zeus, his voice made you know you _had_ to listen to him. Jason shut up from then on, " Very sorry Percy, I know you haven't been informed," Zeus looked over at his brother as if saying it's his fault but then continued on, " Well I will tell you now, walk with me,"

Percy never liked being alone with Zeus. He was the king of the gods, the man with power. He could blast him to bits if he said something wrong. They continued down a vast empty hall. They turned down a corridor and emerged on a beach. Percy didn't have to think about what had happened because Zeus began speaking again, " I thought you'd like to be somewhere you feel comfortable," he said raising an eyebrow at Percy. Being awkward like he is, he gave a slight smile before Zeus went on again, " Well, this is the best I can do. Perseus the council has reluctantly agreed that we will need your help again. Having said that, I do not think we need your help; we could do this on our own. But better you die then…er never mind. Anyways we have a new enemy, one never before seen by the Olympians. We thought we had controlled them. We thought we had them in the palm of our hands, but Percy we were wrong. They threaten our very existence. You heroes are the only ones we can count on to stop them," behind Zeus' brave persona Percy saw a worried man, or god.

Percy was still confused what enemy, but Zeus answered his question without it being asked, "Humans, Percy, humans,"


	4. Chapter 4

_Got the chapter names wrong, last one is called "Gifts"_

_Chapter 4: Home_

There Percy was, in front of the lord of the sky, wielder of the master bolt, king of the gods, Zeus, and he was afraid of humans? The people he created from nothing? The ones he created to worship him? Percy stood there like a marble statue. He tried to fish for words to say but he was too shocked. He didn't know what to say.

Luckily the son of Kronos caught on to Percy's speechlessness, "I know Percy, I know. I breathed life in to them. However, have you forgotten that they no longer worship the gods? We have a lasting influence, of course, we do what we can to gather prayers but it's not working. When I created man eons ago I expected them to worship us forever. To live and die quickly, harsh I know, but it was what worked. They needed the gods to survive. Then Prometheus swooped down and gave them fire. They started to cook, stay warm, and build. They lived longer. The population grew and grew…" Percy saw the weariness in his eyes. He could almost swear that the god's thunderous eyes were beginning to rain tears but he doubted it. Soon Zeus found his words and continued on, "Now their population has grown into the billions. They don't need gods anymore. They've grown into an independent species, they don't need us gods,"

Percy looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to comfort the god? Hug him? Throw an arm around his shoulder and say, " Don't cry big guy it'll all be ok,"? He couldn't. So he asked, "How can they live without gods? You control their world don't you?"

"As long as we have prayers, Percy. Then, we have all the power in the world,"

The answer seemed so obvious to Percy he basically shouted at the king of the gods, "Well than go down to Earth and tell them you're real!"

Zeus scowled down at Percy, something he was familiar with, "Foolish boy. Two things will happen. We will be laughed at and be called a 'joke'. Another possibility is they refuse to be ruled and…" he gazed into the distance then came back to Percy, " Then they can wipe our existence,"

Percy let that settle for a long time. They stood there with no words passing between one another. Then he thought of something, "What exactly do you want with us heroes?"

Zeus let out a loud chuckle, " I _want_ nothing from you. You're a nuisance. But I need you to recover something stolen from us," he reached down into his toga, to who knows where, and pulled out a small bronze disk. He pushed a small button and a shimmering image emerged. It was hard to make out. Percy thought it resembled Frisbee, but he doubted that was it. He waited for an explanation, "Percy," He gave him the sternest look. This was a very serious matter for the lord of the sky, " This is the Ring of Deucalion. Deucalion was the first man, son of Prometheus. This ring gave whomever wore it a connection to the gods," Percy nodded like he understood how that helped, yet he was completely lost, "So…" Zeus explained as if Percy were a young child, " When a mortal on Earth possesses it, it regenerates our connection to the mortal world, it will be stronger than ever before,"

"So we get the ring, give it you, and then the shows over?" Percy inquired.

Zeus allowed a dry smile, " Of course not! It's been stolen and hidden from the eyes of the gods. Henceforth we have issued a quest for you and your friends! You must return home at once! The exit is out that way," he pointed out over the beach and into the water. The water churned perfectly around a small dark opening. Percy waded slowly through. He felt nothing as he always had. As he swam into the threshold of the watery entrance, Zeus shouted to him, " Oh and Perseus, if that ring touches the hand of our enemies, they could potentially break our connection from the mortal world, and well…" Percy jumped through the hole before he could finish. He was sick of bad news and danger. He just wanted get through all of this. How hard could it be? The travel was quick and short. He landed sprawled out, face down on a hill. The freshly mown green grass filled his nostrils literally, and with its aroma. He flipped over on to his back and took in the beauty before him. There was the cloudless blue sky with the yellow sun shining down below, the wooden cabins in the shape of an omega, the behemoth of a house that was the Big House, the campers frolicking through the boundaries, the tiny little pink strawberry fields in the distance, the calm sparkling blue Long Island sound filled with canoes and other boats, and best of all beautiful girl running towards him with her blonde hair being blown in the wind. He was finally _home._


	5. Chapter 5

_No favorites yet? Come on guys_

_Chapter 5: Quest_

"Come on, get up Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called out to Percy who was still taking in the sight of his home. He raised himself up until he was sitting criss-cross-applesauce, just llike his teachers told him as a kid. He was smiling ear-to-ear, drowning out every word Zeus had told him before. This was Percy's Elysium.

"Perrrrrcy!" Grover called out as he trotted behind Annabeth. Finally Percy rose up to his feet and took them both into a big a hug. They were both a little surprised, it hadn't been very long at all, but they hugged him back nonetheless.

"I'm glad we're all back, guys," Percy said in their little group hug. Grover pulled out first.

"Yeah, it's great and all, but Mr. D. is back and he wants to see you. Annabeth smiled at Percy and held out her hand. They went down the hill hand in hand. Grover led them up the white wooden steps and through the door. Around a brand new poker table sat three people, Mr. D, looking slim as ever in his leopard print shirt, Chiron looking better than before, and finally, with his back to Percy was someone he hadn't seen in a long time. It was the large, fiery-eyed Ares.

"Oh, hello Peter, please sit down," Mr. D. said sarcastically. Percy let go of Dionysus' stupid game of not knowing his name, and sat down in between the wine god and the war god. Mr. D. didn't even look up from his cards, " Well Mr. Johnson this is Ares, as I'm sure you know. Better respect him or I'll turn you into a dolphin and you can roam around that sea out there," he pointed over towards Long Island sound out in the distance.

Ares snorted then said, " That'd be a lot easier for all of us,".

Chiron remained silent but winked at Percy, letting him no the gods were mostly joking around.

"So Mr. Big and Scary, what are you doing here anyways," Percy asked Ares with a smirk.

"Percy, respect him," Chiron chimed in.

"Watch your mouth boy," Ares eyed glowed a bright orange behind the polarized lenses, "but I'm here to train you little wimps for your 'quest' as Zeus is calling it. Personally, I don't think you have a chance so it's not much of a quest, more of a morally correct way of killing you but…"

"Enough Ares," Chiron tried settling the god but it backfired.

"Oh Mr. Horseman is getting up in my face? Let's see how you fight!" Ares shot out of his seat and within milliseconds had a flaming sword at Chiron's throat. Chiron seemed unfazed.

Mr. D. giggled as if it were all a game, " Oh come on brother sit down,"

"I'm not your real brother, Dionysus," luckily his magic sword vanished like Houdini, and Ares took his seat.

Dionysus was still looking at his cards when he continued on, " Well now that that shows over, we do have things to discuss, I suppose," he reached underneath the table. He took his time and acted like this was a huge chore he had to do. When his hand reemerged, it was holding a folded up piece of paper. Once unraveled, it showed a picture of the one and only lone star state. Drawn on the paper were question marks, circles, stars, and other markers. Percy couldn't make sense of it. He looked at the map quizzically, until Ares thought he'd explain.

"This is a map of Texas," said Ares. _Well he's the god of war, not the god of explanations, _Percy thought.

"Thank you Ares," Chiron said adding to the explanation, " We have come to the conclusion that the ring is within the Lone Star State, as it is called today. However, we are not sure where. Much like the Labyrinth, we think only a mortal can find it. We will send all seven of you on the Argo II down to San Antonio, Texas, where you will meet your guide, a Texan mortal who can see through the mist. You will find the ring, come back alive to Olympus and give it to Zeus, understood?" Chiron made it sound easy, however, Zeus made it sound more challenging.

"Sounds easy," Percy replied, "But don't we need a prophecy or…"

Ares felt it was his time to shine as the oracle, " I have a prophecy for you kids,

_Go hard or go home_

_Do or die_

_Don't die,"_

Frank was right; Ares did have pretty straightforward prophecies. Dionysus through his cards on the table, and with a sigh from Chiron and Ares he collected his loot. He proceeded to stand and announce, " Well boys, this meeting is adjourned. You should leave now Peter," he pointed to the door. He walked outside to where Grover and Annabeth stood waiting. They walked down the steps and out onto the lawn.

"So how was it?" Annabeth inquired.

"We're screwed," Percy replied. They all laughed and walked towards the cabins. With Ares as their trainer the next few weeks would be hell.

After two weeks of brutal training with the god of being mean, Percy felt dead. Now he was supposed to go on a treacherous quest where he'll most likely die? He was not ready. But today as the day they left for San Antonio, and he was glad he didn't have to be with Ares any longer.

Argus drove them out to JFK, where they were left to hop on a plane and go off on their own. Percy was a wreck. He knew he had Jason there so he wouldn't get blasted out of the sky, but it was till nerve-wracking. Flying was his biggest fear. Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth all tried to comfort him but to no success. Jason told him he even talked to his dad, and he said not a single bump would take place on the flight.

Eventually Percy got over it, with the help of holding a water bottle for the whole flight. Leo laughed at him and made fun of him, while Frank sat in the window seat snoring louder than Snorlax from Pokemon. Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth sat adjacent from them reading magazines and gossiping about what they had heard happened at camp during their absence. Meanwhile Jason was trying to get into the cockpit and talk to the pilots. People must have hated them.

" _Ladies and gentleman, welcome to San Antonio. Have a nice stay!" _ The pilot's voice said over the PA. Slowly they got out of their seats and through the tunnel into the airport. They went down to baggage claim and picked up their luggage. On the way out they were temporarily lost and blasted by the hot Texas sun.

"Who are we looking for?" Hazel said leaning against a wall fanning herself.

"I don't know but I'm waiting inside!" Leo replied running off through the automatic doors into the cool A/C. Everyone but Percy and Jason followed.

Percy and Jason scanned the crowd for who they were looking for. But truthfully neither one of them had any idea. Sweat started to drip from Percy's long dark hair. He was panting like a dog who had been outside a little too long.

"Percy, I can't do this anymore. We're lost," Jason said with a short breath.

"Yeah I don't…" Just then Percy saw a man running over to them. He was holding a flopping sign with the words CHB on them. in Greek below that it said, " _Hi, I'm here to help," _Percy and Jason gave looked at each other in relief then walked up to the man.

He was wearing a collared shirt despite the blistering heat. Around his neck was a bolo tie, famous in the south. He had a dark mustache over his lip, along with dark hair on his head. For shorts he wore khaki shorts, with an Orange Texas Longhorns belt. His voice had a noticeable Texas twang to it, "Hi I'm sorry it took so long," he passed out water bottles to each of the thirsty looking boys, " I got a little sidetracked,"

After Percy chugged his water bottle all the way he replied slowly as if it took a lot of energy just to speak, " No it's okay, I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Jason Grace," he said while extending his hand to greet the young man.

He shook his both his hands then introduced himself, "Nice to meet you, my name's Rick, Rick Riordan,"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Search_

Rick led the group to his red, rusty pickup truck a few hundred feet down the long line of cars. In the bed of the truck were three make shift seats, which were composed of a child's car seat taped to the rubber bed.

"Sir, this hardly looks safe…" Hazel announced. Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.

"I know, I'm very sorry, but I didn't know what else to do!" the "tour guide" seemed very nervous. He rushed and stumbled over his words. He clearly was very unsure of himself. Eventually they piled into the car. Jason, Percy, and Frank decided to take the ride in the back. Of course, they held on to each other for dear life.

Meanwhile in the front seat, Annabeth was bombarding the driver with hundreds of questions a minute," 'What do you do for a living?' 'Why are you helping us?' 'Do you know what you're doing?' 'Where are we going?' 'Can we visit the Alamo, I've always wanted to see that…' " The questions continued halfway through their travels until Annabeth finally nodded off.

In the back seat, the guys we're having a tough time, " We're all going to die aren't we?" Frank screamed over the loud wind rushing at them. He squeezed Jason with all of his strength.

"Frank, relax, please," Jason, said struggling to breathe, finally Frank let off only holding him with half his strength now. Jason did his best to settle the wind swirling around them. The bed of the pick up truck was still shaking from the fast gusts of wind. They tried to keep their balance. Percy was the first to lose his.

"Guys!" Percy yelled as he tumbled onto the black rubber surface. He went flying into the sidewall, as Rick took a hard turn, "Ow! Guys some help?"

Jason tried to grab Percy's arm, but he was too far away now. Knew he'd have to get out of his seat to help him, so he turned to his ox of a friend, "Frank grab my arm!" he shouted as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Percy grab my leg!" he went flapping in the wind, and his body jarred against the bottom. Percy outstretched his arm. He almost grasped Jason's ankle. As he was about to get a hold of him, the car hit a bump and sent Percy into the air, "Frank let go of me!" he went soaring through the air and caught Percy inches from the ground. HE flew him back to his seat, and latched him in.

"Thanks Jason," Percy said clearly terrified. Monster, gods, and titans those were easy for Percy. A reckless driver and an old pickup truck? Impossible.

Finally the car pulled to a halt. All boys panting, the other well rested five came strutting out of the car. The dark-haired driver came around and unlatched the hatch, "Good drive boys?" he said in his southern accent.

"Oh the best," replied Percy.

"Couldn't have been better," agreed Jason.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Frank said sprinting out of the back of the truck.

The two other boys climbed out much slower than their sick companion. Annabeth came over and through her arm around Percy, " That was so funny, when you went flying out the back," She whispered into Percy's ear. Percy turned at her angrily. He was shocked to find out she hadn't even tried to help. He could've died! "Oh relax, Seaweed Brain. I knew Jason would catch you," He still didn't forgive her, but he pretended like he let it go.

"Hey Ricky! Where are we headed anyways?" Leo called out over everyone else's quiet chatter.

"This way," he said walking over a gentled hill. As Percy followed him, the sight before flabbergasted him. After he had walked over the dirt, barren hill, he saw a colossal valley of green before him. It reminded him of Camp Jupiter, except this place was untouched by the hand of man. There were trees, streams, plants and animals. Clouds surrounded the entire airspace around the valley, but above the sun shone down upon the prairie. Rick placed his hands on his hips and stood taking in the sight, " Isn't it just beautiful," he said taking a deep breath in of the fresh air.

"Sure is," Piper said from behind him.

"Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg!" Shouted Leo as he took a head start down the hill. Unluckily he tripped and fell and started rolling all the way down. The rest calmly walked down, like normal people, "Aw you guys are so boring!" Leo said in frustration all the way at the bottom.

When they finally reached the bottom, Percy asked, " Which way now boss?"

"Follow me," Rick said and they continued forward. They walked through the tall, uncut grass. Over in the distance, Percy heard a soothing sound. It was the soft sound of water crashing down on to rocks below. Finally he saw it tucked behind the side of cliff. The water flowed into a pool below, and ran into several streams. Unconsciously, Percy strolled toward the water.

"Percy, what are you…" Piper muttered when suddenly, Rick realized where Percy was going and made a quick _Ah-ha! _ sound and started to follow Percy.

The rest looked perplexed at each other, yet walked on anyways. As Percy got closer, he stepped in to the water. He waded in slowly until he had to swim. Soon he got to the place where the falling water hit the pool below. Percy outstretched his hand into the water. Rick jumped into the water and shouted, "Percy! No!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Don't forget to review and favorite if you want more!_

_Chapter 7:The Ring_

Suddenly all the members of the party were flown back several feet. Water sprayed in a foggy mist throughout the valley. The waterfall stopped flowing, revealing a barren cave stretching back hundreds of feet. Everyone was soaked except for Percy, who continued in his daze. He waded back into the water, and swam towards the cave. At the mouth, he crawled onto the sandy floor. With his first step on the surface he was forced out of his trance. As he looked back at his friends, a rush of water came from above, creating a watery door. He was trapped him in this cave. He tried to go back through the water, but he was slammed backward. He willed the water to create an opening. He waited. There was no change. He felt cut off form the world, like the time in Alaska. He was beyond the gods. There was only one way to go, forward.

He went on through the dark cave. There was no light source except for the sun behind the water. The lack of light hurt his eyes. He stumbled over a few rocks. At the end of the long cavern, he came to a crossroads. He heard a voice behind him.

"Oh Perseus, which way will you go?" the voice chuckled. Down one-way light shone through the threshold. In the other there was darkness. He heard a low grumbling sound, and laughter. Not happy laughter, the kind where some sinister being will be delighted by his foolishness to come towards him.

"Go towards the light Percy, it'll be so much easier," another soothing voice said. His voice was like a river of persuasion. It was so compelling.

"Oh, no Percy. You are a hero! You're life is not an easy one, you're no regular mortal. The dark path is the one for you," said the first voice.

"No you fool, the bright path!" the persuasive tone argued. However, to Percy it didn't sound like he was talking to him, but to the other voice. Percy turned. Before him was the two-headed god Janus. One head was a long narrow dark, inhumane blue. The other was a short, fat light pink. They were complete opposites.

"The dark one!" retorted the blue head.

"Light!"

"Dark!"

The argument could've gone on for hours had Percy not interrupted, "I can make my own decisions without you,"

Finally they agreed on something, and spoke in unison. The voice was strange. It was a mix between the smooth soothing voice and a harsh raspy one, "Ah but Perseus this could change everything! One path leads you to a life of labor. You will never be happy. You're life will be grim. But the other? That's the life you have always wanted, a life of happiness. It will be a life of complete bliss. You will have everything,"

He stood there dumbfounded. He knew what they were talking about. One was a normal life, and the other his life as a demigod. It didn't take him long to decide. He walked down the enlightened path. The voice called out to him from behind, "We will see you soon,"

Percy wondered if he had made the right decision. He wandered down the long hall in deep thought. He made the decision so rashly how could it be right? Finally the light got brighter and brighter, it almost blinded him. He continued on.

A voice called out to him. It was old and crisp. There was more breath to his words than sound. Percy could only make out a few words, "…the right choice?"

The voice continued to echo around the cave. It started to become clearer to Percy. The voice wasn't talking to Percy but to himself. The ancient voice muttered to himself, "Did…Did…Did I make the right choice? Look where it got me. I shouldn't have done it. Oh what have I done?"

Percy was shaking to the bone. Was this some older demigod who had done the same thing as Percy? Sweat started to drip down his forehead. He gulped. Then he found his words again and called out, " Hello?"

He heard the sound of the person scuttling around frantically, but the man did not call back. Percy hesitated before moving on, but eventually he progressed forward.

He passed the light barrier that had been shining into his eyes. He always knew that it wasn't sunlight. He hadn't come down this way looking for an easy way out. This was the life he always wanted. The adventurous, treacherous, heart pounding life of a demigod was the life he adored. Janus had helped him realize that.

Past the barrier he found a large open cavern. It was dark and musty. He was chilled down to his bones, the hair on his arms stuck up. He moved slowly and cautiously throughout the room. The floor was stone, but had drawings and words carved in ancient Greek. Percy read the words, _Ring, Deucalion, Zeus, Human, Choice, Bacon?_ He realized that couldn't be right and looked again, it said _Bacchus. _IT was different from the others. This was written in Latin. There were hundreds of words written in hundreds of languages. He made his way throughout the cave. Understanding a few words here and there. He made it to the back wall. It was a different stone. It was darker and coarser. Inscribed on it were the words, _Perseus, _and, _choice. _Percy was astonished. He spun around looking for the man, he wanted to find out who he was.

He didn't have to look far. Right behind him was a sickly looking man in an old piece of cloth, with wrinkled skin. He had a toothless grin. his eyes were looking right at Percy. His eyes were clouded. He lifted up a crooked finger and pointed at the words, then back at Percy. He assumed he was asking if he was Percy so he nodded. The man's creepy grin grew. He walked away, and then realizing Percy didn't follow, he motioned for him to come.

Reluctantly Percy followed slowly. The withered grandpa's cloths didn't go down far enough, and it was a full moon on Planet Percy. The elderly man disappeared behind a boulder. He scuttled back around holding a black and orange ceramic box. He got down on one knee, like a proposal, and offered Percy the box. He reached down and lifted the box from his new friend. The previous owner of the box remained kneeling as Percy lifted the lid.

Inside was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen. The silver ring shone, despite the lack of light. Wrapped around it was a line of gold string. It depicted the creation of man in all open spaces. On the inside Percy read the words, _For Deucalion. _With the ring inches from him, he felt its power radiating. He looked down at the man but he had hobbled over to a new place. He was smacking a word, _sorry._

All of a sudden the roof collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Dead_

The ceiling caved in on Percy, and soon he was beneath the rubble. He tried to wiggle free, but sliced his arm on a sharp edge. The dark red blood trickled down his arm. It slowly began to gush. He screamed in agony. His voice echoed throughout the chamber.

The box that had been given to him was clutched in his left arm. He tried to move it closer to him, but a giant foot stepped on his hand crushing the bones. Percy tried to not let go, but the pain beat him. He let go and the box tumbled a few feet to the side.

The figure above him slammed his foot in to Percy's ribs, just to let him know who was in charge. Despite all the discomfort Percy was in, he managed to stand. He breathed heavily. He was lightheaded and could barely maintain his balance. Clutching his arm he said, " Who are you?"

The man didn't respond, but reached down towards the box. He picked up the box with both his hands and handled it carefully. His voice had a thick accent and was hard to understand, he spoke fast and slurred his words, and Percy could hardly understand him, " Perseus, Perseus, Perseus. I thank you so much for leading me right to the ring. Oh boy, what a day for me," He was cloaked in a long black trench coat. Atop his head was a dark fedora. A dark black beard covered his face, but Percy saw the man's pearly teeth shining through as he smiled. The cloaked man swept his vision over at the helpless hero, "Oh don't try to fight me. Look at you, you're," he paused looked Percy up and down then with a disgusted look said, "…Pathetic,"

Percy tried to disagree, but whoever this guy was, he was right. Percy could hardly move. He was losing blood at a rapid speed, and was having even more trouble standing. He was about to say something when he collapsed. He hit the rocks hard but was able to stay conscious. He heard the man's voice boom with laughter. A step away from the exit, he bellowed at Percy while chuckling, "And to answer you're question, I am Eris. The causer of your death! The god of chaos! I do hope you reach Elysium," with his last words he threw at drachma at Percy. The light coin hit his head, and sent him unconscious in the cold dark cavern, all alone…

After countless tries of Leo throwing machines into the water, and watching them get blown to pieces, they gave up and sat at the waters edge. It was a beautiful place to be with the sun shining above but they worried for Percy, he was all alone in there.

Above all Annabeth was the most worried. She had lost him several occasions before, and she was pushing her luck. He might not come through the water again. Her light blonde hair was being twirled in her fingers as she always does when she's nervous. The others all trusted in Percy and were having fun, talking, playing games. Rick and she were the only ones to be nervous. Annabeth would glance at the tour guide from time to time and see absolute worry in his eyes. He seemed much like her. Just from a glance she could tell he was working out every scenario that could go on in that cave. Maybe he's not human. Maybe he's one of us.

She dipped her feet in the water. It was cold, and refreshing. She felt rejuvenated. This must be what it's like for Percy. Her mind wandered down paths in her head. She thought of all the times her and Percy had shared. She remembered the first time she saw him, lying on a bed in the infirmary drooling. She giggled to herself. Then a darker path she found herself on. The day she realized Percy was gone. She recalled being frantic, not knowing what had happened to him. She cried for days, but only when she was alone. The path winded down to a happy place, the day they were reunited. She smiled to herself. They were both so happy. Things turned for the worse when Chiron was killed. The memory came to her vividly. Percy was tasked with taking on two giants, with Chiron's help. Swiftly they took out the first giant, and waited for a god to finish the job. During the break, all hell broke loose, no god ever showed up. Chiron told Percy to cover him as he prayed. Mid-prayer Annabeth had cried out in pain. Thinking he had time Percy ran to her. The second giant struck Chiron down. Percy fell in the middle of the battlefield.

She remembered what happened next. It was terrifying. Percy created a hurricane, not a small personal one. It was a full-blown Hurricane Katrina type. It was immense. Every Giant was wiped from the surface and sent into the Mediterranean. Poseidon took it from there. She shook in her shoes just remembering it. However it did make her feel more comfortable with Percy being alone in the cave.

All that changed within a second.

The cave exploded open shaking the valley. Clouds circled overhead, clouding the sun. The grass withered, and turned a dark brown. The water around Annabeth's feet boiled and sizzled. Luckily she pulled them out at the explosion. Leaves were blown in the wind as they fell of the dying trees.

She knew it wasn't Percy.

The gathered together and drew their weapons. They watched and waited as a dark figure walked over the boiling water. He had a crooked grin, and black eyes. As he walked on the grass it burned to a crisp. The assembly of heroes was too scared to attack; instead they waited for him to approach. His voice was old, creepy, and terrifying. He spoke slowly as if he had trouble talking and wanted to get his point across, "Perseus Jackson is dead," he let out a loud laugh throwing his head back. The heroes' emotions collapsed. He was _their_ hero, and he was gone. But what the man didn't know was how Annabeth would tackle this situation. Since the second she saw him emerge she was thinking of a plan. She couldn't think of one. She charged screaming, "For Percy!" the others followed yelling the same thing in unison.

The man outstretched his arms as if he was going to embrace them all in a hug. Then he simply disappeared in a black smoke. They halted before the boiling water. They collapsed to the ground. They failed their quest, _and _lost Percy. There was no hope. It was over.


	9. Chapter 9

_Been a while, I know. Sorry about that, writers block_

_Chapter 9: New Hope_

They laid sprawled out at the waters edge. There were groans, sobs, and the sound of a panicked Riordan. Annabeth's eyes were clouded with tears. She couldn't se the dying world around her. The tears blocked her vision of the sky turning a dark black, the sun disappearing, and the flowers wilting. She felt lost and hopeless.

Jason got up. The blonde haired son of Zeus walked towards the boiling water. He stepped over water fizzling pool, and then took off. He hovered over the water's dark surface. They all looked over at him. Each one of them tried to find their voices, but they were at a loss. Nothing more than a low groan came escaped. Jason disappeared before Annabeth's eyes.

Her stunning gray eyes rolled into the back of her head, a vivid dream followed.

_Annabeth stood before a familiar place. There was a large ominous black castle over the horizon. Green flames burned in the braziers, thousands of cloaked people congregated together, and a transparent dog wagged his tail rapidly clenching a red ball between its dirty, sharp teeth. She was in Hell, well the underworld. She looked down. She was transparent. Annabeth couldn't figure out if she was dead or not. She panicked she ran around and tried to shout. Her voice was gone. "I must be dead," she thought to herself._

_ "No, child, you are not dead," From behind her a woman approached and grabbed her by her shoulders. It was a firm but loving grip. Annabeth turned; in front of her was a beautiful woman. Blonde hair fell down her shoulders, a sparkling gray dress dripped down to her knees. Hid behind intelligent looking glasses were dazzling but stern gray eyes. They were the color of Annabeth's._

_ "Mom!" she tried to shout but her mouth didn't move._

_ Athena heard her though, "Hello Annabeth," she crouched slightly to hug her daughter than straightened herself back up, " You seem worried. Why is that?" Annabeth looked wide-eyed at her mother. Why was she worried? Maybe because she's in the underworld and not in the upperworld!_

_ "Because I'm here!" she gestured with her hands and twirled around slowly._

_ "I already told you. You aren't dead," She looked down at her daughter slightly scowling, " Anyways, look over there," her finger pointed in the direction of the long line of souls. She wasn't sure what she was looking at, but then a soul glowed a dark green._

_ "Percy!" She sprinted across the ground. Crashing into where Percy should've been she went flying through. She stumbled over her feet and wound up on her bottom several feet away from her boyfriend. She scuttled over to him blushing a bright red. He paid no attention to her. She poked him and her finger went straight on through. Frowning she shouted his name. He didn't hear her. Annabeth tried several more times, to no avail. Pouting she trudged over to her mother. _

_ "I should've explained," Annabeth looked up at her mother giving her a face that was easy to read as, 'you think?', "Annabeth, Percy was killed, murdered, slaughtered, however you say it, he's dead," Annabeth's heart dropped south. She thought she'd cry, but in this transparent form tears didn't cooperate. She felt emotionless, "Yes it is quite sad. However, you have to get that ring. You have several options. You could…"_

_ Annabeth screamed at her mother. Her voice worked this time, and it echoed throughout Hades' realm, "I do not __**have**__ to get that ring! I do not __**have **__to do anything!"_

_ Annabeth stormed up, only to be pulled back by her mother, "You are foolish, Annabeth. It is just one life!" Athena's voice rang louder than her daughters. The souls stirred, and creatures gawked and howled in the distance. The argument had claimed the attention of the Lord of the dead._

_ A funnel of green fire erupted next to the pair. Out came a burly figure, with a black cloak thrown over his shining black armor. In his hands lay a large helmet, and a two-pronged spear taller than Annabeth. A long black beard cascaded down to the man's chest. Cold, angry eyes hid under the hood of the cloak, that casted a shadow over his face. But his skin radiated youth and power. He looked nothing like the first time Annabeth had saw him._

_ "What are you doing here?" His voice seemed friendly. Well at least for the lord of the dead. He sounded sincere, as if he actually was worried for their appearance. 'Maybe this was Pluto' Annabeth thought. _

_ "Hades," She was wrong, " Uncle, I have to show my daughter something,"_

_ He stroked his monster of a beard contemplating his decision. He looked at them both, then gestured for them to follow. They walked through the bowing crowd and through the gates. Annabeth looked for Percy but he was lost amongst the souls. Cerberus bounded towards the trio. To all their surprise he looked at Annabeth with all three heads and dropped the ball, she had given him so long ago. The color had faded and it was soaked in slobber. She was about to reach down and grab it, but Hades dismissed his beast. _

_ They walked through the barren Fields of Asphodel, and when they reached the towering castle of Hades, a youthful, happy, and spirited Persephone greeted them. She wrapped her husband in a hug. Athena and Annabeth shared a concerned glaze, it was summer, and Persephone shouldn't be here. They walked in and sat at a long golden table. It filled with food, and it looked delicious. They knew the rules though. Athena and Annabeth sat contently without eating, as the other gods gobbled down their food. _

_ " So, Athena, what do you want to show your daughter?" Hades asked while munching on a giant turkey leg._

_ "This," Athena replied sternly._

_ Hades dropped his food, his glow dimmed for a second than rebounded to the radiant glow as before. He looked over at his 'niece' then spoke in his old raspy, powerful voice, "What do you mean," he said scowling._

_ "This luxury you're living. The way you've changed. How there are no souls within you're realm," It took Annabeth a moment, but her mother was right there wasn't a single human soul anywhere._

_ Hades stood and drew his pitchfork and put it at Athena's long neck, " A little luxury is a bad thing now, eh? How's Olympus?" he looked at her and there was worry behind her intimidating gray eyes, Hades chuckled and laughed," I bet it's crumbling down! Humans have plagued me for so long! Now look at me!" He withdrew his cloak and shocked Annabeth. Hades was…a babe! Muscles rippled under his black armor trimmed in gold. His skin was deeply tanned much like Poseidon's He radiated so much power it hurt Annabeth, "This is what happens when you are not plagued by death! Olympus will topple to the ground without connection to humanity, but I will grow stronger!" Persephone stepped over to her husband and held him at his burly arms. He thrust the tip of the pitchfork deeper in Athena's neck until she bled gold. He let out a loud laugh._

_ "Stop!" Annabeth stood up and grabbed Hades' weapon. He swung with pure anger. The daughter of Athena went flying into the back wall. She crashed and was in immediate pain, but then it subsided. She remembered this wasn't really her. She wasn't actually tossed by Hades. Athena called to her, "Annabeth, darling, you know what you have to do! Save the…" Hades thrust his bronze spear through Athena. Immortal or not it couldn't have been fun. _

She woke up with a start. All seven members were looking down at her, including Jason. She looked around. Everything looked dead, where as the Underworld looked spotless. Trees stood leafless, grass was a dark shade of brown and the water had dried up in the ditch to her side.

"Jason found Percy's body," Piper said grabbing Annabeth's arm and pulling her up.

She looked down at it. The blood had already drained from his face. It was pale and cold. Even though he was bruised, cut, beat up, and lifeless Annabeth still loved him. She knew what Athena meant, "Good, we're going to need it,"

The others looked at each other in confusion. Some shrugged then Frank spoke out, " For what exactly?"

She smiled down at Percy's body, "To bring him back to life of course. We're going to the Underworld,"


	10. Chapter 10

_Longest chapter, bear with me on this_

_Chapter 10: Rebirth_

They ventured away from the dying valley and back out to the rusting pick-up truck. Frank Leo and Jason volunteered to carry the limp, lifeless, and heavy body of Perseus Jackson. It was a hard job, only because of the emotional aspect. Placing Percy gently in the bed of the truck, they strapped his body down with everything they could find. Jason didn't have it in him to go after another flying Percy. The group of friends all buckled up and enjoyed the long ride out to California.

The sun burned the boys' skin, only the lashing winds kept them cool. However, the gusts didn't prevent burning. Eventually, they decided to pull over to a rest station. Eris' wrath had plundered these wastelands. Even in the barren world of the desert, it seemed even emptier of life. There was no subtle rattle of the snakes, or a rare howl of a coyote. Silence. No humans wandered throughout the plaza. They made themselves at home.

All the kids stormed in to the rest area, crashing through the doors. They ran over to their favorite fast food chains and created their own meals. It wasn't a happy feast; it was silent besides the sizzling of grills and blending machines. Annabeth was the only on e with the decency to leave behind a few dollars. They congregated at a large table near the window when Rick strolled in. He had a solemn look, not uncommon amongst the travelers, but his seemed even more full of sorrow. He sat down while the others munched.

Annabeth studied him like a math problem. She read his expressions, his breathing patterns, the path of his eyes, and even the discreet twitching of his fingers, yet she couldn't figure out what had happened within the last 5 or so minutes. He looked down at his shining watch. He looked up nervously, when he caught Annabeth's endless stare. They averted their eyes.

Leo led out a loud belch then announced to the group, " I have to go to the bathroom!" he stood up dramatically and marched army style towards the little boys room.

His feet slid on the freshly mopped, white, marble floor. In the polished marble on the wall, he saw his own reflection. The counters were made of black granite with pure silver sinks. Outlining the spotless mirror was gold leaf. He soon heard classical music bouncing lightly off his eardrums. He closed his eyes and felt peace. When they opened, there was a man behind him.

The man stood tall, well over 6 feet. A beard straggled down just below his neck; it had gray streaks forming inside. He was well built but aging probably in his mid fifties. He had brilliant eyes; they were a light blue with a bright yellow streaking around the confines of the iris. He looked down at Leo from and extended his hand. Leo shook it.

"Leo Valdez?" he said with a powerful, booming voice. Leo shook his head nervously. The giant gave him a slight smile, "Good, good. You know who I am, don't you?"

Leo knew, but his voice was still gone. He nodded his head once again, "You better. What are you doing here?" The fancy bathroom vanished, became the less than classy rest area bathroom it once was, and then transformed into the swanky appearance once more.

"Sir…Lord…Your Highness…Mr. High and Mighty…" Zeus scowled with him and Leo settled with _sir_," Sir, it was Annabeth's idea. We're on our way to the Underworld! Bring Percy Jackson back to life! Save the world!" Leo's enthusiasm angered Zeus slightly; there was a small sound of thunder in the distance.

"Not your quest, this place you are in! Do you have any idea where you are?"

Leo didn't even know what state he was in, and frankly he didn't care. But, he wanted to sound good in front of the king of the gods, "Oh, yes, of course sir!"

Zeus shook his head, " Clearly you do not," the god thrust his hand and the walls vanished they were standing on the side of a mountain. In the distance city lights lit up the sky, but to all other directions it was black. Leo looked around his surroundings. At the bottom of the hill laid strange red stones. The mountain was covered in words, no _pictures_ well small pictures. Zeus breathed in heavily, "it's more complicated than you know, Leo. I can't explain it to you all. But, truly I am shocked Rick was such a fool, bringing you here. The city over there, that's Phoenix. This mountain is Camelback Mountain. This is the setting of Eris' last attempt at power. He tried to raise Python, create chaos your world couldn't handle. We gods would be running amuck trying to capture it, Eris would seize control of Olympus. Special mortals stopped him. Rick helped them, much as he is helping you. He was a fool to bring you here," Zeus sighed then the bathroom was restored to its former glory he looked at Leo and told him, " You will bring Percy back to life, Leo. When you're down there, don't get tempted. Let go of your greed," Leo was left confused.

He stood in the middle of a dirty bathroom, hearing the shrieks of his friends outside. Sprinting towards the exit, he created a small weapon for himself just in case. Outside of the restroom a battle was occurring. Jason was soaring high into the rafters above with a giant boa constrictor circling around his body. Annabeth and Piper fought off two smaller ones. Hazel was chucking precious gems at her targets. Meanwhile Frank was trying to summon his magical boar. Rick sat alone at a far table. Leo knew that their guide had brought them here and set them up for failure. He was about to launch his weapon at him when a snake leaped at him. His small machine expanded into a long spear, and he whacked the serpent with a thousand volts of electricity. He plunged the sharp tip into the midsection of the monster. It oozed out green blood that burned the cement below. Soon, the others finished off their beasts with out much trouble.

Rick finally got up and moved. He collected the serpents' acidic remains in glass vials. Storming over to yell at him, Annabeth pulled Leo back. She said the exact words Leo had thought of, but her voice was more interrogative than demanding, " You knew they were coming didn't you?"

Solemnly Rick nodded, "I'm sorry, I did indeed bring them here. However you do know why Miss Chase?"

Annabeth sighed then said gloomily, " Yeah their blood doesn't kill you, but brings you to the underworld,"

Leo screamed wailing his hands in the air," You still could've warned us!"

"I couldn't figure out how to tell you I-"

Jason cut in before Rick could finish, "Okay, okay, it doesn't matter. Now how do we do this?" Rick smiled half-heartedly. He handed each demigod a vial. There were only seven vials. Rick would not be coming with from this point on.

They said their goodbyes, hugged, and thanked him for his help. Next, they prayed that this stuff didn't kill them. They looked shyly at their vials. Annabeth stepped up, "Aw what the hell!" She threw her head back and chugged; she wanted to be with Percy. The others soon followed, and Frank carried Percy. Soon enough they stood outside of D.O.A recording studios all the way in Los Angeles.

"I guess it makes sense, Los Angeles, meaning the angels in Spanish," Leo said absorbing the fact that the entrance to Hell stood before him. They all felt alive. Feeling their chests to see if their hearts were beating, they walked in. Charon smiled at Annabeth remembering her perfectly. He wore a brand new Italian suit. A gold silk tie dropped from his neck. Covering his eyes were dark sunglasses. Hades wasn't the only one enjoying the new luxury.

The souls were even more restless than Annabeth remembered. They were running around muttering words that couldn't be made out. Their ghostly eyes were scattering around the room looking for a way out. The elevator doors remained open and a long line stretched as far as she could see.

She looked up at the ferryman, "A few drachmas won't cut it this time, will it?"

To her surprise he replied," Feel free to walk right on through," he smiled a toothy grin and pointed to the elevators. Charon wasn't too bright apparently. All seven demigods sprinted through the souls with ease. They felt disrespectful, and thought they had destroyed the souls, but they rematerialized looking just as they had before. They ran across a bridge over the Styx. They passed millions of dead people. It was hopeless they all thought, how would they find person in this?

Annabeth ran to where she had seen him before. She took a close look at each face, but none were his.

She dropped to her knees and prayed. The faint green light appeared. They ran towards him. He showed no expression. He did not move until his body was placed at his feet. He scattered around it poking it, and it seemed like he was trying to get in.

Hazel felt uncomfortable. These were her people. Nico had such ease making them listen to her, but she felt like she didn't possess that gene. But she felt the newfound power of Pluto running in her veins she stood up straight and announced, "Perseus Jackson, we are going to bring you back to life," to everyone's surprise he nodded his head.

They looked around at each other panicked, "Now what?" asked Frank.

Leo took charge, and he obeyed his orders form Zeus "I know what to do, Hazel tell him to follow me," He had seen this in a dream when he was such a little kid. Of course it was a little different, he wasn't in the Underworld or with these people. They walked over to the River Styx, "Frank, on my go toss Percy's body in. Hazel, tell Percy's ghost to join with his body. Everybody else, pray to the gods I'm right. Frank, now!" Leo's remembered the dream.

_ He stood at the side of a flowing stream. A ghost the shape and size of Casper floated beside him. On the banks of the river was a body that the ghost kept pecking at. His babysitter Tia Callida stood on the other side. "There will be others," she said and faceless being appeared around him, "You will have to give up all your dreams to the river," His memory of his mother and the ship he once drew faded, "You will save him," The big and bulky one pushed the body into the water. The one next to him said 'join'. _

He never saw how it ended, but he would now.

The water fizzled. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Leo let go of all his dreams. He let go of his quest, of the ship, of his future mechanic shop, of making his father proud, being Hazel's boyfriend, but most of all bringing his mother back. The river of broken dreams and lost hopes absorbed each one.

Percy felt a burning sensation and a need for air. He clawed out of the murky waters. Surfacing he gasped in more air than a tornado could provide. He laid sprawled out to gasps, sobs, and shrieks. Annabeth threw her arms around him. They held each for so long with out a word. It wasn't either of them who said the next ones.

Green flames erupted feet away from where they sat. a cloaked figure towered over the heroes. A long two-pronged spear was wedged between his muscular hands. He voice echoed throughout the realm, "He is still my soul," with that Hades charged.


	11. Chapter 11

_If you've read this far, please feel free to check out my new story, Revolution: A Percy Jackson Story, it's about what could've happened had Percy lost the war with the Titans._

_Chapter 11:Escape_

Percy tried to stand his ground. Unfortunately, he went crashing to the ground a few moments after his friends released him and prepared to fight the god of the Underworld. Percy motioned his friends to go on and fight. Hades, who was now approaching rapidly with his shimmering, bronze pitchfork rested on his shoulder. Jason broke the front lines first. His false bravado proved to be a nearly fatal mistake. Hades fought faster and stronger than Ares, wiser than Athena, and possessed the power of his brothers. Wherever Jason stepped the ground reached up and grabbed him. He slashed down at his feet so often it became second nature. This is exactly what Hades was playing at.

Hades released Jason from the Earth's firm grasp. The golden blade was slashed down at Jason's feet unconsciously. On contact, Jason screamed. But there was no pain. He remembered his father's words about the sword, " _It cannot hurt you,"_ Smiling to himself, he flew himself up in the air. He hovered past the eldest son of Kronos. Quickly, he slashed down at the god's back. Jason's fastest wasn't fast enough. Hades swung his pitchfork around. Luckily, Jason's throat was caught in between the two-prongs. He felt the ancient power coming off of the blades, all the deaths it had caused, and he heard the gentle whispers of the lost souls.

Jason was flung upwards into the black stalactite above. A sharp edge scraped his arm. Freefalling, he knew he would die. The fertile, green prairie below seemed to be rising up to Jason to caress him. He saw a dark spot among the green. As he got closer, he realized whom it was. Perseus Jackson stood with his arms outstretched. Jason felt safe. Percy was his hero, whether he caught him or not.

To his genuine surprise, Percy caught him. His skin felt like iron. His muscles didn't budge as Jason's weight was forced down. He set Jason down. The Curse of Achilles once again had taken a home in Percy Jackson.

Percy looked over at his friends. They were combatting the god, but were failing miserably. He watched them be thrown, sliced, and beaten. Luckily, Hades couldn't land a fatal blow. Reaching into his jean pockets, he pulled out riptide. He uncapped it. The blade elongated into a three foot bronze killing machine. _Anaklusmos. _Percy darted into the battle. He flicked his wrist, and Tyson's shield spiraled into place. Hades spear was raised high into the air. The god's foot was placed on Annabeth, refusing her the right to move.

Percy's anger raged, "Hades! It's my soul you want! Come and take it!" But Hades was no fool. He wanted to kill them all. This quest's success would only hurt him. He thrust his spear downward. When it was inches from Annabeth's neck, it was shaken from Hades' hands. She didn't go unharmed. The spear wedged itself into her bicep. Blood began to trickle, and then gush. The earth still rumbled below the heroes' feet. Little did Percy know that he was in control.

The river Styx roared in the distance. Behind Percy a massive, yellow, murky wave billowed. It crashed down on Hades. It didn't stop there. It receded back and began to recreate himself. The ground shook more and more violently. Hades struggled to regain his balance. As he finally did, the disgusting water pounded him again. Percy stormed forward. The wave continued flowing, receding, and flowing again. The black armored god lay still on the ground gasping for air. Even Hades couldn't breathe underwater. Percy's eyes changed from a beautiful green, to dark, dark blue.

The waves stopped. The heroes and Hades laid still and completely terrified of Percy's power. But Hades shook off his foolish fear of a demigod and stood once again. Percy raged at his defiance.

The wind increased ten-fold. The water began to rise and circle around Percy's body. It's sheer might blew his friends back far over the opposite banks of the now barren Styx. The toxic water began to sizzle. He inched towards the god who still stood proudly. He launched his spear into the hurricane. Within milliseconds it was ripped into bits. Hades showed a small expression of defeat, and then returned to his pride. He willed the earth to move, but once again it began to shake.

Hades was engulfed in the poisonous hurricane. His first shrieks of terror rang out throughout his realm. Soon they began to seize. Percy settled the monster storm he created. The earth seized to rumble.

He landed on the ground in complete exhaustion. He collapsed unconscious, with no Hades in sight.

When he awoke, all his friends were screaming his name. They didn't want to lose him again. He sat up to horrified faces, except for one.

"Percy you saved my life," Jason said with a tone of wonderment in his voice. He embraced Percy strongly, "How did you catch me? You felt like Iron Man out there," Percy had bypassed the story of his dip in the Styx when he had told his new friends of his defeat of Kronos.

"Long…story….Annabeth?" He was so drained he could hardly speak. Annabeth realized what Percy was asking. She wanted him to explain.

"When you take a swim in the River Styx, you become completely invincible except for one spot. If that's spot get hit though, you die. This is what made Achilles unstoppable. But it's a burden. Percy and I know because he did it to defeat Kronos. It's called the Curse of Achilles," She explained. They sat in silence and let that resonate in their minds.

Leo didn't grasp the concept of a burden very well, "Wait! Let's all do this Styx swim and we can all be invincible!" Leo thought this was the greatest idea ever. He was about to run over to the reformed Styx when they all grabbed him.

"You must be the biggest idiot I know," Piper said.

"Really? _Really?"_ Frank exclaimed.

Percy let a slight smile dance across his lips. Leo looked down at him. Percy shook his head. Leo cursed to himself for being such an idiot. He tried to move on, " So what now? How do we find Eris?"

Some let out a loud sigh. Others dropped their heads into their hands. Percy let that smile go across his lips again. He let out a low sound, then tried again, "Hawaii," They looked down at him like he was crazy. But before they could question him he drifted back asleep.

Frank took the job of carrying the powerful hero. They walked the way they had came. The goal was to go back out the elevators. There was an oddity on the path. All souls had dispersed. The bridge had collapsed and disintegrated in the river.

"Ugh! What now!" Piper exclaimed.

Hazel knew what to do. She remembered being here as a soul. Picturing where gods had come in and out, she began to walk. When she got to the riverbanks, she had Jason fly them all over individually. Her eyes tightly shut the whole time, but she saw the layout of the underworld stone for stone. They walked up to the back wall of the Underworld. The shrieks of the Furies and other monsters rang out for all to hear. Hazel rubbed her hands all over the granite stone. Finally, she felt a rock that jutted out ever so slightly against the smooth rock. She removed it from its resting place. The black stones slid apart. A bright light squeezed through. But they weren't alone.

A spirit for each hero crawled out. They hovered around their heroes, and spoke in a whisper in unison, " Heroes, heroes save us too! Don't leave us here! Be with us," The tone was very convincing. Leo's mother was the most persistent. She spoke alone, "Leo, honey, please don't leave me," she placed her meaty hand on his shoulder. He felt her warmth and for a second she came back to life. She landed on the ground and the color returned to her body. She breathed in. In the miracle that was his mother, no one paid attention to Leo. He was becoming the ghost. She spoke again louder this time, " Oh Leo, I am so proud. Let me live. You can stay-"

This snapped Leo to attention. Despite his desire to let his mom lived he knew what was more important. He realized each soul was doing the same thing to his friends. Outraged he screamed, "Guys! Let's go!" In grabbed Frank and Annabeth and jumped into the light. Jason. Hazel, and Piper followed.

They stood on the outskirts of Los Angeles, looking into the open desert. They did it they brought Percy back to life. They defeated Hades. But their quest wasn't over. They still had to get to Hawaii. They still had to defeat Eris.


End file.
